The present invention relates to an audio signal processing apparatus for editing and processing audio signals.
Conventionally, there has been known an audio signal processing apparatus which is called EFFECTOR. This kind of audio signal processing apparatus is capable of processing audio signals of musical sound supplied from a recording/reproducing device so as to produce a musical sound having a higher performance effect. If the audio signal processing apparatus is used in a discotheque, a human operator can operate the apparatus to provide customers (people dancing disco in a discotheque) with more satisfactory musical sound, thereby improving an effect of disco dancing.
On the other hand, an audio signal processing apparatus described in the above usually includes many buttons and switches on an operating panel which are provided for performing many operations for effecting desired editing and processing of audio signals. The buttons and switches are required to be operated at a high speed since it is usually desired to produce a musical sound having a high performance effect.
In order to continuously provide disco dancers with satisfactory musical sound, many switches and buttons on the operating panel of the audio signal processing apparatus have to be operated to set the apparatus at desired functions. On the other hand, the selected functions will have to be cancelled or reset by operating the switches and buttons. Accordingly, the operation of such an audio signal processing apparatus is extremely troublesome, hence the operation efficiency is low.